Before The SMSB
''Before The SMSB ''is a series of books of the story before Baby Intelligence. It was originally believed that there would only be three books in the series. However, D. Isaac Thomas announced that there will actually be five books in the series. Titles * Before The SMSB: When is Prehistory? - released on June 30, 2016 * Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased? - released March 6, 2017 * Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness? - released on November 27, 2017 * Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion? - released on March 31, 2018. * Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath? - set to be released on December 16, 2018. Synopsis The plot of the first book revolves around Leonard, a blacksmith. He finds himself a member of the Camaraderie of the Impedance alongside Sir Analdas and several others determined to overthrow the Lord of the Stone. The story of the books will span five millennia,D. Isaac Thomas on Variety's interview 1 December 2016 setting the ending on 2013.D. Isaac Thomas on Twitter - "Our story starts in 2574 B.C. and ends in 2013", December 11 2016 This places the series within the timeframe of the First NoHead War. Production On August 12 2014, D. Isaac Thomas announced that he would be creating a book based upon the foundations of mutantry. Thomas later stated that he could not give up the idea and allow another writer to "realize the Lord of the Stone". On March 24, 2015, The New York Times reported the book of Before The SMSB will be a trilogy.The Super Babies spin-off will be a film trilogy On May 13, 2015, it was announced the first book will be released on June 30, 2016.The world of The Super Babies returns to book stores as DIT's WHEN IS PREHISTORY drops Jun. 30, 2016 On September 25, 2015, Thomas confirmed that he already had the rough drafts completed for the second book and had gotten ideas for the third.The Super Babies producer: D.IsaacThomas's Before The SMSB script is wonderful On December 31 2015, the announcement trailer and teaser poster were revealed for the first book.Before The SMSB Twitter - "The Annoucement Trailer for #BeforeTheSMSB is here On 7 March 2016, it was announced a batch of new characters had been created for the book. Thomas had also creatively given input on each character and creature.An Insider's Account of D.Isaac Thomas's Before The SMSB On June 30, 2016 the first book, Before The SMSB: When is Prehistory?, premiered. On December 2 2016, D. Isaac Thomas announced that there will actually be five books in the series. Thomas stated he always knew there was going to be more than one book and that he "said a trilogy as a kind of placeholder". However, when he plotted out the story he had created, he realized he would need five books to tell it in. Melissa Vaine also stated that the second book will be very different from the first book. On December 17 2016, it was announced that the fourth book will be released on March 31, 2018 followed by the fifth and final book in December of 2018.Collider The second book, Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased?, premiered on March 6, 2017 Before The SMSB: Where is the Darkness? was released on November 27, 2017. External Links *[http://beforethesmsb.co.us Before The SMSB official website] * References 0 Category:Books